


Tony

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Grudge, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, actor!Kurt, im so bad at tagging one shots, married!klaine, prompt, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: based on this post: https://gleeincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/629161524356874240/this-doesnt-make-any-sense-but-it-was-in-mySet post Glee, Blaine and kurt are both actors, finally living together in new york.Being told he was the wrong person to play Tony has played on Kurt's mind for years, and he sets out to prove his high school wrong.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Drabbles and prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Tony

**Author's Note:**

> should i be working on my wip? yes.  
> Did i write this instead... maybe. but when i see a post that pipes my muse, what else am i meant to do? _not_ spend my evening writing it?
> 
> Rated teen and up for sexy boys being sexy 'off camera'.
> 
> Not beta read, written in a couple of hours. Apologies for any errors

“I got the part!” Kurt shouts. “I got it. I actually got it! I got the part!”

“I said you would,” Blaine shouts back, walking down that stairs in search of his over-excited husband. 

“You’re married to me, you have to say that. But I did it, I actually did it!”

“I’m so happy for you.” Blaine rounds the corner into the living room of their New York apartment. They moved in last week, however some unpacked boxes still remain, Blaine having been busy with rehearsals for Hedwig and Kurt with his auditions.

“I’m going to be playing Tony, Blaine. Tony! On Broadway. Screw you Artie Abrams I’m not too delicate for Tony!”

“You will make an amazing Tony.” 

“No offence, but I am going to throw your Tony out of the water,” Kurt smiles excitedly at Blaine, jumping into the shorter boy’s arms. 

Used to this level of excitement from Kurt, Blaine was anticipating the leap and catches him easily, spinning him round in joint enthusiasm. 

“I have no doubt you will,” Blaine agrees, kissing his husband deeply. 

* * *

“You were amazing!” Blaine says, walking into Kurt's dressing room at the theater.

“Blaine!” Kurt turns, surprised by Blaine’s appearance at his door. “How did you get in?”

“Tracy is a very lovely bouncer, we get along. Did you know his kid wants to be a genie when he grows up?”

“Of course you're best buddies with the bouncer,” he mutters to himself, laughing at Blaine’s habit of making friends with everyone he meets. “Isn’t that the same reason you decided to go into acting?”

“The very same. So, my broadway star. How was opening night?”

“Oh it was amazing, Blaine. To finally get to play Tony after all these years… but I didn’t expect it to be just quite so amazing!”

“You were fantastic. Your broadway debut!” Blaine walks into Kurt’s dressing room, bashfully sitting on Kurt’s lap as he tries to remove his makeup. 

“Blaine, you big oaf. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Kurt objects half heartedly. 

“Yep, busy being loved by your husband,” Blaine counters, working a kiss into Kurt’s neck.

“Fine. But no hickies!” Kurt acquiesces, almost ignoring the man in his lap as he tries to finish his post show skin care routine. 

“Deal. But I make no promises about that couch over there!” Blaine says, looking at the large seat pushed to the far side of the dressing room.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I’ve heard a pre-show orgasm adds an extra level to a performance.”

“Blaine!” Kurt shrieks, understanding what Blaine is getting at. 

“No promises.”

“You can’t… do that!”

“Why not?” Blaine asks innocently, still giving Kurt’s neck the attention he thinks it deserves. 

“Because… because. Just no. Anyway, what are you saying about my performance if you think it needs an extra layer?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that,” Blaine backtracks. “You were fantastic tonight. Amazing. I can’t even put into words just how… incredible you are as Tony. There is no way I should have got that part over you in high school. No way. I bet Coach Beiste, Mrs Schuester and Artie will kick themselves for not having cast you back then.”

“The hole is getting ever so slightly shallower-”

“Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kurt.” They are interrupted by the show’s director. “You were fantastic tonight. My star Tony!” he praises, walking into the dressing room without giving Blaine’s position on the leading man’s lap a second glance. 

“Thank you, Clance,” Kurt blushes, half from the praise and half from Blaine’s mischievous slight movement across his crotch, unseen by the director.

“You are going to be the talk of the town tomorrow, I just know it! I’m organising a cast party down at Tramp Stamps tonight to celebrate. You want to come?”

“I’ll be there once I’ve finished getting changed,” he accepts. 

“Don’t skip out on all your adoring fans at stage door, I hear they all want a photo with you.”

“Me? Really?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, of course you! Everyone wants to get an autograph from the up and coming Kurt Hummel!”

“I guess I will come to Tramp Stamps once I’ve met my adoring crowd,” Kurt smiles

“I’ll see you later,” Clance says, taking his leave and closing the door behind him as he goes.

“The up and cumming Kurt…” Blaine winks, making Kurt laugh with an exasperated sigh.

The couch doesn't last an hour before Blaine ensures it is christened for Kurt’s stay.

* * *

“Blaine…” Kurt calls, the tone making Blaine worry slightly as he finishes the washing up and joins his husband on the couch. 

“Everything okay?” he asks, Kurt lifting his legs up to allow Blaine to sit down, quickly lowering them again and trapping Blaine in.

“Read this,” he demands, passing Blaine his phone with a look that starts to panic Blaine. 

Blaine takes the phone, reading the email Kurt has open.

“You’ve been nominated for a Tony!” he shouts, unable to hold in his excitement. “Kurt. You’ve been nominated for a Tony award!” he repeats, just to make sure Kurt heard him the first time.

“I… I… I think I’m in shock.”

“This is amazing. You are amazing. I am so proud of you Kurt!” Blaine exclaims, discarding the phone and almost jumping on top of Kurt. 

“I’m… I’m a Tony nominated actor…” he says, the words sounding foreign on his tongue.

“I’m married to a Tony nominated actor for playing the role of Tony!” Kurt reaches up, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

“You, me, bedroom. Now,” Kurt barks out, taking Blaine’s hand and leading the way. 

“Why?”

“Celebration sex, of course!”

Blaine doesn't put up any objection.

* * *

“I’m so nervous,” Kurt whispers to Blaine, his leg bouncing at an incredible rate. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Shhh, you are fine. I’ve got you,” Blaine tries to settle his husband, taking the boys hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. “You are amazing, no matter what.”

“I… thanks,” he says as the announcer takes the stage. 

“Thank you. On to the lead actor in a musical. Our nominees are…” the announcer pauses as the screen behind flashes up with a short muted clip of the first nominee performing. “Ben Platt, in Dear Evan Hansen.” A round of applause starts in support of the actor. “Lin-Manuel Miranda in Hamilton.” Another round of applause as the screen changes to show the newly announced actor. “Alex Brightman in Beetlejuice... Kurt Hummel in West Side Story-” around them there is a roar of cheers as the company shouts in support of Kurt, Blaine the loudest of them all. “And Billy Porter in Kinky Boots.” The last nominee is listed. “The winner is…”

As the dramatic pause increases Kurt’s hand round Blaine’s gets tighter. If it wasn’t for knowing how big of a moment this was for Kurt, Blaine would be worried over the lack of circulation. 

But he would happily give up his hand for Kurt, so he doesn’t complain, instease squeezing back in encouragement. 

“Kurt Hummel for his role of Tony in West Side Story!” The announcer shouts, the crowd cheering. 

“I… I… that’s me!” Kurt says, turning to face Blaine. “I… I won?” he asks, as if concerned he has misheard. 

“You won!” Blaine confirms, pulling a stunned Kurt into a kiss. “I am so so happy for you. Now get up there and collect that award!” he says, almost pushing Kurt out of the aisle. 

Still stunned, Kurt focuses on putting one foot in front of the other as he walks towards the stage in complete disbelief, climbing the stairs and waiting for someone to stop him. To explain there was an error and it wasn’t actually him who won. 

When no one steps forwards by the time he has made it to the center of the stage he finally allows himself to believe it’s real. 

He receives a congratulatory handshake from the announcer before stepping up to the microphone.

“Well. Umm… I don’t know what to say. I didn’t expect to win today, so… thank you. I am completely overwhelmed. I want to say thanks to Clance, who without I wouldn’t have been able to perform at the standard he helps me achieve. And thank you to every single person who is working at the Broadway theatre on west 53rd, both actors, behind the scenes staff, and front of house, who without there wouldn’t be a show. Thank you to my husband, for supporting me and always being by my side. And thank you to my high school, who told me I was too delicate, too feminine to play a role such as Tony. Artie, Emma, and Shannon… suck it! I’ve proved you wrong!” He holds the award up, punching the air in celebration. The exit music starts playing, Kurt making his way back down to his seat with his new Tony. 

“I told you, you could do it,” Blaine says with a massive smile as Kurt returns, the show going to an ad break.

“I love you,” he says, embracing Blaine in a hug. “Please can you take a picture of this, I need to send it to Artie.”

Blaine steps back from the embrace, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Kurt poses with the award in one hand, making a crude hand signal with the other. 

Blaine snaps the shot, showing Kurt before sending it to their friend. 

“So, what other roles did people say you couldn’t do?”


End file.
